


Do You Believe in Destiny? [Modern Zelda AU]

by That_Smart_Idiot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champion roommates, F/M, Modern Era, Revali's ego, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Zelda's a bookworm, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Smart_Idiot/pseuds/That_Smart_Idiot
Summary: [Incomplete summary to prevent spoilers]Link, Zelda, Mipha and Revali are all roommates in Zelda's older sister (and legal guardian)'s house, across the city from her father's workplace. They all (except for Sheik) go to the same school and hang out as a group of friends. Link and Zelda already have an established relationship, having confessed their crushes last night after ten years of knowing each other, since first grade.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> While I brainstorm on my "main project" here, (A Journey to Remember), I'll provide this draft while you guys wait. Unlike the main project, I came up with a summary of what the plot's about, so this will have an ending and won't be drafted for all eternity... hopefully.

[Link’s PoV]

Ten years.  
It has been ten years since they first met.  
Ten years since they made eye contact in First Grade.  
It took him _ten whole years_ to say it. _A freakin’ decade_ for crying out loud. So much for being _‘the bravest person she’d ever met’._ Link sighed, disappointed in himself.  
Well, at least he got the point across _eventually._

“Boo.” A sudden contralto voice popped right into his ear without initial warning. 

“Agh!” Link yelped in surprise. It was Sheik. Again. “Ugh, I _swear to Din,_ Sheik- Can you _not?”_

Sheik snickered. “Hmm… _nah._ Well, not if you keep occupying the couch at _10 AM.”_

“Wait, it’s 10 already?” Link asked, looking at the clock.

“Correct-a-mundo. The others had breakfast already, so go make yourself a sandwich, or somethin’.” Sheik answered. “I’ll be with the girls if you need me for whatever reason.”

As Sheik walked to the girls’ room, Link returned to his previous position, staring at the ceiling.  
“Ten years,” he thought.  
“Ten years, I’ll be laying here if I don’t _go eat that sandwich.”_ He got up and went to the kitchen. In the sink, there were plates covered in leftover omelets.  
He didn’t really fancy the taste of eggs in general. Too bland for his taste.  
He took two slices of bread and slotted them in the toaster. He then fetched a tomato, some cheese, lettuce, a cucumber and some salami from the fridge.  
While the bread was toasting, he washed his tomato, lettuce and cucumber, then sliced them for his sandwich, putting the rest back in the fridge as Sheik instructed. She owned the house and by extension, in a legal sense, Zelda. Parents are often seen as obstacles in stories of young love, most famously Romeo and Juliet, but Sheik was chill for being a guardian, let alone a _police officer_ every now and again.  
The toast popped up. Delicious. He organized his sandwich and added some salt for the cucumbers. He fetched a plate, a couple of toothpicks and olives, stabbing them onto his sandwich, and a knife. He cut his sandwich diagonally, putting both slices on his plate, putting the knife back after rubbing the breadcrumbs off with his fingers.

[Sheik’s PoV]

“Well? Did Link wake up, yet?” Mipha asked.

“Seemed to have been awake for at least a few minutes. Lost in thought, admiring the ceiling. Face looked disappointed, though.” Sheik affirmed, ironing some clothes. “Though, I’d be lying if I denied that it’s probably at himself.”

“Why would he be disappointed in _himself?_ Does he think he let Zelda down, last night?” Mipha pondered, eyeing a still asleep Zelda, who bore a somber smile on her face.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Sheik shrugged. “That reminds me, any clue on where Revali disappeared to?”

“Oh, he said he wanted to feel the morning breeze. He’ll be back by half-past, he said.”

“Ah, right. Forgot about that.”

Zelda’s eyes opened. She turned, sitting up and stretching. “Morning, sis. Morning, Mipha” She yawned.

“Morning, Zel. It’s 10 AM, Link woke up a dozen minutes ago.” Sheik waved, Mipha as well. “What did you two do last night? Watch a movie?”

“Oh, we were _stargazing_ after dinner.” Zelda replied, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah? What book did ya pull _that_ from?” Sheik chuckled.

“It was his idea, not mine, so I’m gonna go with _his mind.”_ She emphasized those last two words as if ‘his mind’ was magical, slowly waving her hands above her head. Mipha’s eyes couldn’t help but sparkle at the imagery.

“Okay, what book did _he_ pull that from?” Sheik snugged.

“He doesn’t read romance novels. It’s just Mipha and I that read ‘em.” Zelda replied, a bit of disappointment leaking out her lips. If only Link experienced those books with her…

Sheik managed to detect her sadness as the big sister she was. “Well, why don’t you ask him to?”

“Because-“ Zelda tried to reply quickly, but she paused to pick her words. “I- I don’t know if he’d like them…”

Sheik thought for a moment, before concluding her defeat. _“Alright, then.”_ She shrugged, returning to the clothes.

[Link’s PoV]

He just finished his sandwich which surprisingly got him awake enough to feel like actually spending the weekend with hobbies and stuff, rather than the common sloth behaviour.

“’Sup, bedhead.” Revali sneered, returning from his morning breeze.

“Your ego.” Link replied, monotonal as usual with Revali.

 _“Every damn time…”_ Revali muttered. “Do you have, like, a whole collection of comebacks to _literally_ everything I say?”

“Basically. How’s the weather up there?” Link replied, referring to the attic.

“Thanks for noticing I left, I’m flattered!” He overexaggerated. “It’s cloudy as far as I could see, so we might as well do something inside, today.” He turned around and walked up the stairs back to the attic.

Link, having not much else in mind, decided to give the others a visit. He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Mipha called, identifying the knock as Link’s.

Link opened the door and instantly saw Zelda. “Morning, princess!” he said, thrilled to see her again.

She smiled at the corny nickname. “Morning. I heard you woke up before me, for once…”

Link furrowed his brow and gave a confused smile. “I thought you had breakfast with the others?”

“My bad, I didn’t word myself properly.” Sheik spoke, raising her hand. “Yeah, you two slept for a _while._ Zelda claims you went stargazing. _What inspired you?”_ She squinted her eyes as she turned around to glare at Link.

The question caught Link off guard. Did she know? Nah, she _couldn’t!_ ...Or could she? “Uh… the stars? That- that should be kinda… obvious.” Yeah, that’ll work. Nice thinking.

This was a first. Never had Sheik felt defeat twice in the same 5 minutes. “Alright, then.”

There was silence as Link sat down next to Zelda, Sheik still ironing. Mipha then had an idea. “How about we watch a movie, today?” She felt like continuing the relaxation that Link and Zelda had yesterday. “Urbosa did say she had a movie for us to watch…”

“Oh? What’s it about?” Zelda’s attention was caught.

“She didn’t specify, but she _did_ say how you two should see it as soon as possible. Should I call her over?”

“Go ahead. Don’t forget Daruk, this time.” Sheik nodded, Link doing likewise.

Mipha opened her phone and called Urbosa. “Morning, Urbosa. (...) Yeah, so it’s cloudy today, right? (...) Well, I remember that you had a movie you wanted us to watch, and I wanted to know if today would be a good day to watch it? (...) Uh…” She put the phone down. “When should she come by?” she mouthed.

“As soon as she feels like coming over.” Sheik whispered.

“Whenever! Soon, if possible, though. (...) Okay, thanks! Cya.” She put the phone back in front of her and then called Daruk. He didn’t answer, so she waited until he called back. “Hi, Daruk! (...) Yeah, so Urbosa’s coming over with a movie for us to watch. Wanna join in? (...) Uh, as soon as possible, I guess. (...) Okay, thanks, bye!”

From the ceiling, Revali began to caw. “Did I hear something about a movie?!” he was barely audible, thanks to the ceiling.

“Affirmative!” Sheik shouted back.

Zelda then stood up and walked to the bookshelf, taking out a novel that she was halfway through reading and walked back to Link. “Hey, Link?”

“Hm?” He responded, eyeing the book she took.

“While we wait, would you mind if you and I…” Zelda began asking. Link nudged her, signing her to go on. “If you and I read together?” It was sort of hard for her to ask, since Link wasn’t the kind of person to like reading romantic novels-

“Sure, why not?”

“Wait, really? I thought you didn’t… like these novels?”

Link paused. Is she on to him, too? “Yeah well, I’ll be reading with _you.”_ He reassured.

Zelda blushed and opened the book from the beginning. “Mipha, do you want to join?”

Mipha looked up with a smile. “Sure thing!”


	2. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa and Daruk have arrived with a movie for everyone to watch. As Urbosa hoped, the movie impacted Link and Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sheik content for ya.

At 11 AM, roughly half an hour after the phone call, both Urbosa and Daruk arrived and rang the doorbell.

In the girls’ room, Link, Zelda and Mipha were reading the novel, a quarter-way past where Zelda’s bookmark previously was. She closed the book and asked, “So? How was it?”

“It was fun” Link replied, smile on his face as he looked into her eyes. “I liked it.”

“Yay!” Zelda giddied. “Okay, let’s go watch a movie”

Sheik answered the door and smiled when she saw Urbosa. “Eyyy, Urbosa! How’ve ya been? How’s Riju? ‘Sup, Daruk!”

“Ayo, Sheik! Riju’s been happy, lately. She just finished her history test and is taking a break with Auntie Buliara. How about you, girl?” Urbosa beamed, happy to see her friend.

“Oh, I’m doing fine, nothing out of the ordinary-… Actually, Link and Zelda confessed to each other last night and they woke up only an hour ago.”

“Oh, perfect! This movie’s gonna charm them real nice, then.” Urbosa grinned. “It’s a comedy with some romance sprinkled in, you know what that means, right?”

“Oho, my sister’s gonna love it, then!”

They walked inside, Link, Zelda and Mipha already sat down, waving at their guests, who waved back. Revali was still upstairs, so Sheik called out, “Hey, birdbrain! The movie’s starting soon! Put down that crossbow and join us!” As Revali went down, Sheik went into the kitchen to make some buttered popcorn and nachos, along with some drinks.

“This movie’s a comedy, called ‘Break a Leg’.” Urbosa prompted.

Zelda let out an audible “Ooo!” noise in interest. Link chuckled and wrapped his right arm around her, her responding with resting her head on his shoulder.  
As Urbosa plugged the USB stick she brought into the T.V, Revali sat down on the couch on the opposite side of where Link and Zelda were, making room for Urbosa to sit down. Daruk brought his now iconic bean bag, since he’s too big for any of the chairs other than the couch. Mipha, of course, simply sat on an armchair next to Link.

The movie started, Sheik brought the snacks and then left to the girls’ room saying “I’m on duty in 15 minutes, I’ll be back before lunch. Okay?” To which everyone either nodded or didn’t respond.

Once the title card popped up after the opening credits, Revali made a comment, “They’re gonna have a broken leg as a plot point somewhere, aren’t they?” The others chuckled, Urbosa staying silent, having seen it already.

“It would make sense, though. Imagine if they _didn’t,_ it would be odd.” Mipha replied.

Halfway through the comedy, the main protagonist’s lover breaks his leg while protecting her from the main villain, a mafia man after her family’s heritage, since she was a descendant of royalty. Revali lifted his wings up in bewilderment, “What did I tell ya?!”

Link and Zelda were very focused on the movie but in a different position than when the movie started. Zelda was laying on Link’s lap, her knees up, while Link caressed her hair. “This is inspiring…” he murmured. Zelda looked up at him as he looked down at her. Urbosa shot a quick and undetected glance at them before smirking. Mipha, too, eyed the two, smiling about Link’s moment.

“I can hear you, ya know” Revali budged in, tired of this romantic nonsense going on recently. “And frankly, I’d rather not.”

At the climax of the film, the comic relief character sacrifices his life for the sake of the two protagonists. This caught Urbosa’s attention. It’s as if she wanted to replicate it.

Once the movie was finished, Mipha spoke up. “I can see why you wanted them to see this, Urbosa.” She turned her head to the two again, who were now silently hugging each other, eyes shut as they rocked slowly. “It… _impacted_ them…”

“I’d use the term _‘inspired’,”_ Urbosa insisted. “Just _look_ at them… So peaceful.”

“Speaking of peace, I’m going back up. Call me when lunch is ready.” Revali noted, returning to his room in the attic.

The movie was hilarious and Daruk couldn’t help but chuckle every now and again while he cleaned up the room of leftover snacks, since Sheik was at work.  
Eventually, Urbosa and Daruk returned home.

At 1 PM on the dot, Sheik returned. The first thing she saw was her younger sister sleeping in Link’s arms. He looked up at her and yanked up his eyebrows for a second to say hi, since he didn’t want to let go or say anything. Sheik waved silently in response, a smile on her face, similar to the one Zelda had, only half as content.

When she went to the girls’ room, she found Mipha on the top bunk, finishing off the novel that she was reading with Link and Zelda, not touching the bookmark. “Oh hi, Sheik. How was work?”

“Stopped a man from beating up a homeless guy. Honestly, this world can be so cruel, yet so…” She thought about Link and Zelda in the living room. “… _special_ …”

“The movie we watched really inspired them. It was about a girl who was born into a rich family descending from royalty and how she was being hunted down by the mafia, but she found a boy who loved him, and protected her from them.” Mipha explained.

“That explains why they looked like they were fantasizing. Both of ‘em, even.” Sheik sat on Zelda’s bed, the bottom bunk. She stared at an old photo of her holding Zelda as a small child. “You know, Zelda’s my special sister. When she had to go to that school you guys go to now, I happily volunteered to buy a house there and take care of her while Tetra stayed in kindergarten back home, under the care of our father and, at the time, our mother… Oh, how wonderful Mom was.” Sheik sighed, smile on her face, remembering happy memories, not shedding a tear. The moments of grief were long gone. She moved on from the pain. “And after a while, I volunteered to take care of roommates, as well. The job I have as a police officer, working for Dad, it was enough to fund a house of 5.”

Mipha pondered and asked, “Are we ever a trouble for you to take care of? Are we a burden you can barely handle?”

Sheik smiled and chuckled a bit. “Not at all. You’re _family,_ and besides, you guys are, what? 16-17 years old? You’re not _children,_ Mipha. I’m happy to do this, trust me.” Sheik was sincere, there really was no actual problem with this life.

“That’s reassuring. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.”

Mipha returned to the book, only a few pages left. “Are they still sleeping? This is fun to read.”

“Link’s conscious, but Zelda’s sleeping on him and it looked like he didn’t want to leave, so you’re going to have to wait. Sorry.” Sheik replied, changing out of her uniform.

“Oh, I don’t mind. Let them have their moment…”

“You’re… _peculiar…_ when you mention them together… What’s up with that?”

“U-uh… I-…” Mipha sighed. “I have a crush on Link that I can’t get rid of, even though I know full well that Zelda’s the one for him. I’m happy for them and I don’t want to stop them, but it does leave me feeling a little bit empty…”

“Ouch, that’s gotta be hard to deal with.” Sheik empathized, folding her uniform and putting in in the closet.

“It is. It helps, though, to think of Link as a brother.” Mipha reassured. She then recalled how the comic relief character sacrificed himself for the two protagonists. She then felt like she should take that role, alongside Urbosa. “In… In the movie, one of the characters gave up his life to save the boy and the girl… Perhaps I should be like _him_ …”

“That’s a toughie. Everybody apart from Daruk, Revali and obviously Link and Zelda seem to want that role. Even I do.” Sheik sighed. “Let’s just hope that we don’t have to die for them.”

Mipha nodded, though she still considered risking her life for them. She stared out the window for a few seconds before returning to the novel. She had 2 pages left and really wanted to know what happened.

“I’m gonna go make fish and chips. Do you want salmon or hyrule bass?” Sheik asked, about to head to the kitchen to cook.

“Salmon, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't think I'll bother mentioning upcoming chapters. It's barely been a week and I've posted, what? 6 chapters of content on this website?  
> Also, Tetra is Zelda's younger sister in this AU and yes, Zelda's mother will be clarified in this story, like how Gaster was clarified in that Reapertale comic a few years back.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for now. What do you guys think?  
> (By the way, I started splitting paragraphs with whole lines, in favour of a comment I got a while ago.)


End file.
